thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteelWolf/Total Drama Safari Episode 8: We Have Reunited My Brother
(Giraffes) Troy: I told you I would handle it. Dean: You got votes, I was the one who saved you. Troy: Whatever helps you sleep at night. Dean: I think it should be smooth sailing from here on out.. Troy: Obviously. Dean: Confessional: Troy is worrying me. People think he's a jerk and that can put a target on me. Hayley: *sits with Mariah, Demika, and Smith* What the hell happened? Who flipped? Smith: Hey, I'm loyal, it was those two. Mariah: Sorry.. Smith: I knew you were a flop Mariah. Hayley: And I figured Demika would flip.. Smith: This is straight up BS. Mariah: How so? Smith: You two, you know you're screwed with them. The merge is soon and you guys don't stand a chance. Mariah: Well, um, I never really trusted you guys. Hayley: So you were lying the entire time? Mariah: I... Hayley: That's what I thought this is why you can't be trusted. Demika: ... Smith: Ya'll are snakes. You girls didn't have the balls to get rid of him. Demika: We'll see about that. Hayley: Whateves. Dean: *watching them* We got them to crack. Troy: *laughs* Entertaining. Smith: I mean, ya'll could've made the move but we're too chicken to do so. Smith: Confessional: These people are idiots, time to show them what Lil Smith Smith has in the pot for revenge. :) (Zebras) Tyrone: Y'know, we almost lost that challenge thanks to you pasty whites. Try harder next time people. Lilac: *rolls eyes* Willis: Agreed Tyrone. Lilac: Confessional: Tyrone is just so...annoying. He's so bitter at me and the reason? I don't know. He's just a frustrating person to live around. Blanca: *walking with Aaliyah* You seem happier. Aaliyah: Oh, I do? Well um I'm still all sad and all.. Blanca: Oh.. Aaliyah: Yeah.. Aaliyah: Confessional: I'm trying to act sad and all still so I can be viewed as a goat and that I don't have the idol. Blanca: Confessional: I'm worried about Aaliyah..she seems like she's about to quit. She's my best friend since Hayley is on the other team. Willis: *talking to Tyrone* And then what happened was the chickens tackled down my uncle. Tyrone: BAHAHAHAHAHA Willis: My uncle had to go the hospital because he lost a lot of blood. Willis: Confessional: Tyrone is a really cool guy to be around. He's just an all around likable guy and I hope he stays here long. Lilac: *watching those two* ... Lilac: Confessional: Willis and Tyrone are close. Aaliyah and Blanca are close. I am slammed into the middle. I could just be in danger. (Challenge Area) Chris: Congrats. You eleven have made it far enough to merge and live together as a whole. Everyone: *cheers* Chris: This is the first individual challenge, meaning only one person can win. For this challenge 6 people will eat a disgusting food. First 3 to do so moves on to round two. The other 5 people will do the same. First 3 will move on. The last six will race up a rocky, slippery, hill. The first to reach the top wins immunity. (Later) Chris: The first six have been randomized. They are Hayley, Dean, Tyrone, Willis, Demika, and Blanca. You 6 must eat this as fast as you can. *sets plates in front of each of them* Goat skin, with its blood as their sauce. Believe it or not, people actually eat this. Hayley: That's disgusting.. Chris: I didn't ask for your opinion...GO!! Willis and Tyrone: *quickly eats* Dean: *neatly cuts it up and eats* Hayley: *not eating* No way. Blanca and Demika: *begins to eat* Tyrone: I ate worse than this *continues to eat quickly* Demika: *pulls a hair out mouth* Um.. Tyrone: *finishes* Done! Blanca: *continues to eat* Willis: *pours plate down mouth, finishing* Blanca: Pretend it's alcohol *eats it all* Chris: Blanca, Willis, and Tyrone move on. Hayley, Demika, and Dean do not. (Later) Chris: Up next, Lilac, Aaliyah, Mariah, Smith, and Troy. You will be eating....duck feet! Smith: Only someone with foot fetus would eat that. Chris: And go! Troy: *gobbling it down* Lilac: ... *looks at it and slowly eats* Mariah: *begins to turn green* Troy: *already finishes* Done! Smith: Dayum *still eating* Aaliyah: I'm sorry, but I won't eat this. Mariah: *eats as she turns greener and greener* Smith: *finises* There. Lilac: *still slowly eating* I have to pick it up *eats a bit faster* Mariah: *takes last bite* IM DONE *throws up* Chris: You have to eat ALL of it...so get to eating your puke. Mariah: ... Lilac: *finishes* Yes! Chris: Lilac, Smith, and Troy move on! Mariah and Aaliyah do not! (Later) Chris: *at top of hill* READY...SET...GO!! (Everyone begins running up) Blanca: *falls and painfully slips off* Chris: *laughs* Tyrone: Idiot *continues to run* Troy: *running up with ease* Lilac: *running but behind everyone except Blanca* Ugh. Willis: *looks back to see who's behind him but he crashes into a tree* Lilac: *still running* Smith: *running and trips over tree that Willis crashed into* Motherf... Tyrone and Troy: *racing each other* Tyrone: You ain't gonna win boi. Troy: Oh I will *picks up pace* Chris: *yawns and shoots seagulls at everyone* Troy: MY HAIR! *falls down hill* Tyrone: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *gets hit* Wow, shooting the black man. Lilac: *passes them and tiredly crawls to the top* YES! Chris: And shockingly...Lilac wins immunity! (Merged Camp) Lilac: *walking with Mariah* I'm so happy to have won immunity.. Mariah: Congrats. Lilac: Thanks, it's so nice to be with you again. Mariah: Yeah. What happened when you were on the other team? Lilac: I flipped on Aaliyah and Blanca by voting Megan. Mariah: That's ironic because I flipped on Hayley and Smith by voting Brent. Lilac: Okay so we aren't aligned with those four. Honestly, I just want Demika and Tyrone gone, sticking to the schedule before we switched teams. Mariah: That seems fine. (Later) Troy: *walking with Willis* We have reunited my brother. Willis: Yep....so what's the plan tonight? Troy: I don't know who should go but here's my alliance plan. Me, you, Dean, Mariah, Demika and someone else. Willis: Tyrone. Me and him were tight. Troy: So we already have the majority. Willis: Mhm. Dean: *joins them* Hey, so who's going? Willis: Well guys, I know something. Dean: Which is? Willis: Aaliyah has the idol..I saw her finding it under a pile of leaves. Troy: Wow. Dean: Well, who do we get out? Willis: Her best friend, Blanca. They were a solid duo. Troy: Got it. Dean: Alrightie. (Meanwhile) Aaliyah: *sits with Blanca* This is a whole new life right here. Blanca: Yeah. Aaliyah: I want to get revenge on certain people so bad. Blanca: Me too. Hayley: *walks up to them* Hey Blanca. Blanca: Hi gurl. Aaliyah: You two are close? Blanca: Yeah. Aaliyah: Okay, so that's 3 votes. Smith: *joins them* Yo.. Hayley: Hey Smith. Smith: What's the plan? Hayley: I don't know yet.. Smith: I just wanna say this, this final four would be beast. Aaliyah: Absolutely. Blanca: We need to reel people in. Aaliyah: I say we talk to Tyrone. Smith: Yeah. (Later) Smith: *walking with Tyrone* Who you voting? Tyrone: Undecided bro. Smith: Well, who do you want out? Tyrone: Lilac but she has immunity. Smith: Then take out her bestie. Tyrone: Mariah? Smith: Mhm.. Tyrone: *thinking* Okay...who else would vote her? Smith: I think I can get Aaliyah, Blanca, and Hayley to vote her.. Tyrone: Sweet. (Later) Smith: I talked to him. Blanca: What'd he say? Smith: He's on board for Mariah leaving. Aaliyah: Yay! We're voting Mariah? Smith: Obviously. (Meanwhile) Dean: *walks up to Lilac and Mariah* I suggest you two vote Aaliyah. Mariah: Why? Dean: Because...she has the idol. Lilac: Seriously? Dean: I'm not lying, I swear on everything I love. Mariah: Well, who do we eliminate? Dean: Her best friend, Blanca. Lilac: Hm....okay. Mariah: Let's do this. Dean: This is the move that's gonna advance us further, I'm telling you. (Later) Demika: *picking fruit, and sees Willis approaching her* Um, hi. Willis: I think it's best if you vote off Blanca.. Demika: Why Blanca? She's not even a threat. Willis: Aaliyah has the idol so we're voting off her biggest ally. Demika: Why not a threat like Tyrone? Willis: Because I have Tyrone in my pocket...hopefully. Demika: Um...okay, then. (Later) Demika: *walking* Aaliyah: Demika! *runs up to her* Demika: What? Aaliyah: Who are you voting? Demika: I don't know. Aaliyah: Well, what you should know is Mariah has to go. Her and Lilac are unbreakable...split up the power duo while you can. Demika: I'll think about it, k? Aaliyah: Just please make the right choice. Demika: Confessional: Once again, I'm a swing vote. Different people want me. But I think these people are stupid. They're targeting Blanca and Mariah for crying out loud, the two weakest people in the game. But the person that I'm voting for is gonna piss people off but who cares? Hayley: Confessional: I honestly have no idea what's gonna happen but this better work out. The 6 of us need to work like glue and get our revenge by picking the 5 people off who screwed us over in some way. Lilac: Confessional: I have immunity. That doesn't mean I'm not nervous. Because if someone from my alliance goes, then my game can be ruined from there on. This night has my stomach in butterflies. (Elimination Ceremony) Chris: Hello mergers! Your votes were close but I shall read them. First vote.. Blanca Blanca Mariah Mariah Mariah: *nervous* Blanca: *shocked* Chris: Blanca, Mariah. That's 3 votes Mariah, 3 votes Blanca...next vote.. Mariah Blanca Chris: That's FOUR votes Mariah, FOUR votes Blanca.. Blanca Mariah Chris: Five votes Mariah, five votes Blanca...the first merger gone is. . . . . . . Chris: Mariah!!! Lilac: *gasps* Mariah? But how? Troy: What the hell? Dean: *looks at Demika* Demika: Um, sorry. Mariah: *shocked* Willis: What just happened? Mariah: *hugs Lilac* Win this for me. Lilac: Okay.. Mariah: *stands up and leaves* (Preview for next episode plays) Now that her best friend is gone, Lilac becomes more aggressive Lilac: I know you flipped and I'm honestly not shocked. You aren't apart of the core alliance and you just made a stupid move. And you made yourself a flip flopper so congrats :) And Aaliyah becomes a bit too cocky. Aaliyah: *talking to Smith and Blanca* I have the idol so I'm not even sweating it. VOTES Blanca: Lilac Mariah Troy Dean Willis Mariah: Blanca Hayley Demika Tyrone Aaliyah Smith Category:Blog posts